<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Streetlights &amp; Stars by ChaoticFriendly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339082">Streetlights &amp; Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly'>ChaoticFriendly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In This Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant Kind Of ?, DaichiLoveFest, DaichiLoveFest2021, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, High School, If You’re Not In Love With Sugawara Koushi You’re Wrong, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Suga Named Daichi’s Car Something Ridiculous Probably, mutual pining IF YOU SQUINT, post nationals, very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain taps a steady beat against the windshield, nearly drowning out the charmingly horrific attempts at singing from the driver and passenger of that beat up little car. </p><p>Two weeks after Nationals and nothing feels real. Not the end of the season. Not the end of their time on the court. Certainly not the end of countless easy hours spent in each other’s company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In This Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daichi Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Streetlights &amp; Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1 of 3 of DaichiLoveFest2021<br/>——<br/><i>I could be driving you all night</i><br/><i>And I’ll find your lips in the streetlights</i><br/>Touch: gentle/rough | in the rain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two days of nothing but rain and unseasonable cold. Pouring rain on the sidewalks. Driving rain on rooftops. Cold rain on the black road in front of the beat up little car currently trundling about Miyagi at this unreasonably late hour. It taps a steady beat against the windshield, nearly drowning out the charmingly horrific attempts at singing from the driver and passenger of that beat up little car. </p><p>Two weeks after Nationals and nothing feels real. Not the end of the season. Not the end of their time on the court. Certainly not the end of countless easy hours spent in each other’s company. Reality had gone from the smell of salonpas and the squeak of tennis shoes on hardwood to just— just moments. Empty moments. Instead of a continuous stream of existence flowing between time spent in the gym, time was serrated into jagged moments. </p><p>Well, not all jagged. Time with Sugawara has sharp edges, sure, his tongue is too finely honed to be all smooth sides and soft surfaces, but Daichi finds that it’s only the time spent in Sugawara’s company that has any real weight, any real purpose. It’s only in moments like this, cruising through the streets of their sleepy hometown with no specific purpose other than to spend time together, that Daichi feels reality again. </p><p>However, neither the rain nor the off-key vocals can drown out the frantic beating of Daichi’s heart. Every time Sugawara playfully bumps Daichi’s shoulder, or ghosts his fingers over Daichi’s forearm, that staccato rhythm takes over deep in his chest. It’s all so innocent. Innocent enough that Daichi can write it off as nothing. </p><p>It’s nothing that Sugawara leans across the center console to rest his head on Daichi’s arm as he belts out the lyrics to a bubbly love song on the radio. </p><p>It’s nothing that Sugawara’s calloused fingertips trail unnecessarily over Daichi’s wrist as he reaches over the stick shift to adjust the heat blasting from the vents. </p><p>It’s nothing how every time Sugawara touches Daichi in some innocent way, Daichi half holds his breath as the soft contact scrapes roughly against his heart. </p><p>What’s <i>not</i> nothing is how, without driving, Sugawara manages to bring their late night drive to a sudden, nearly-hydroplaned stop in the middle of the road. He breaks off in the middle of a verse, shouting as loud as he’s ever been at a volleyball match. </p><p>“DAICHI, YOU HAVE TO STOP THE CAR!” </p><p>“Wait, I— What?!” </p><p>The brakes are slammed obediently, and Daichi’s already stuttering heart makes its way to his throat as they come to a stop. Before the little car is fully at a standstill, the passenger is bolting. The door opens as Sugawara darts out to the road, straight out into the freezing deluge. Daichi watches through headlights, momentarily frozen, lips parted in surprise as Sugawara comes to a halt under the four stoplights of the intersection ahead. He doesn’t look back to the car, but Daichi feels his siren call all the same. He always has. From across a classroom, across a court, he’s always been so aware of Sugawara and his moods. He’s always waited with baited breath for the next smile aimed his way or knowing wink shared between just the two of them. </p><p>He’s not waiting now, though. It doesn’t take a second thought before Daichi is out of his seat, too. His heart is back in his chest and a cautious smile curls at the corner of his mouth. Leaving the car on, the music blares from the open front doors as the headlights illuminate his path. Daichi steadily makes his way to where Sugawara spins in circles, head tipped back to the rain as he laughs. His thin white T-shirt is plastered to his chest, the smooth milky skin underneath glowing with the flickering yellow and red light from the traffic lights overhead and the reflection in the water under his feet. </p><p>They should be cold to the bone in this relentless, drenching rain, but something about the magic of the empty roads around them and the possibility of the stars overhead warms them from within. </p><p>Daichi reaches out as his (now-former) vice captain spins past. Grabbing at one of the outstretched hands, Daichi twirls him, and the laugh that spins out behind Sugawara burns pinpricks against his skin like the tail of a sparkler. Sugawara has never looked more beautiful. His pale hand rests comfortably in Daichi’s tanned one, his face split wide in a bright smile, unruly silver hair dark with water and stuck against his face. He’s wild and untamable, but with all his unbridled potential, he’s <i>here</i> with Daichi.</p><p>The traffic lights keep blinking as Daichi expertly maneuvers them around to spin Sugawara away— years of helping with tiny sisters’ dance recitals finally coming in handy. Sugawara follows the momentum of their steps, stretching to the full extent of his wingspan, finding his way to the end of the tether that is Daichi’s strong arm. He feels the gentle tug between their palms and curls his fingers to hold tighter. But his wet skin slips from the broad hand. </p><p>It’s a moment, nothing more. A moment of Daichi’s heart again in his throat as Sugawara’s footing falters, taken by surprise at the sudden lack of anchor against his wild motions. </p><p>Fast reflexes, once so important on the court, come back to Daichi’s body as easy as a memory. He moves forward on instinct, hand snapping out to grip roughly against Sugawara’s waist, jerking his body out of its downward trajectory. He pulls back hard, catching the other boy against his chest. </p><p>All motion stops. Only the rain continues, pouring down on them, around them, unfelt by either. The air between them steams, cold water meeting warm skin in a misty haze. They stand there together. Daichi’s one arm wrapped around Sugawara’s waist. Sugawara with one hand pressed to Dachi’s firm chest, the other stretched across his shoulders. </p><p>The headlights of the nearly forgotten car still shine on them, illuminating just half of their faces. Sugawara’s features are cast in stark relief, one side of his face lost in the mysterious dark, though Daichi can imagine the mischievous quirk of the edge of his lips. It’s such a familiar gesture, one that had led to countless adventures (and a few scoldings). The other side of his face is bright, nearly glowing from exertion and the quick fear of the near misstep. The laugher dancing in that illuminated eye would be enough to stop Daichi in his tracks, but it’s the depth to that hazel gaze, that hint of <i>something</i> that makes his heart stutter. The mystery. The familiarity. In this light, Sugawara is captivating. </p><p>The soft touch from earlier returns. Sugawara’s hand moves from Daichi’s chest, his (now-former) setter’s fingers lightly trailing it over Daichi’s strong jaw. With their faces so close, Daichi can see clearly as the laughter in Sugawara’s eyes flickers, replaced with even more of that <i>something</i>, backlit by a spark of hope. </p><p>Daichi’s one arm is still firm around Sugawara’s waist, but the other moves to mimic Sugawara. It reaches up, almost of its own accord, to smooth the rough pad of his thumb under the bright light in Sugawara’s eye, just over the perfect beauty mark that has tormented Daichi for the last three years. </p><p>“Suga, you have to know I-“ </p><p>“Yeah- me too” </p><p>A soft breath leaves him in a puff of visible air, but it’s dissipated within seconds, aggressively broken apart by Sugawara’s sudden motion. His feet under him again firmly thanks to Daichi’s quick action, he pushes onto his tiptoes, closing the minute gap between them. They crash together and it’s anything but gentle. It’s a rough slide of teeth over lips. It’s a gasping moan as a tongue licks in. It’s a sharp intake of breath as heads slant to the side. It’s three years of pent up adoration lined by two weeks of repressed frustration. </p><p>Wet skin glides easily and the kiss deepens. It goes from something hurried, aggressive, and impulsive to something unwavering, indulgent, and wanting. The light behind Daichi’s eyes flashes between a muted yellow and red, over and over as the kiss stretches through a moment, a long moment. Maybe a thousand moments. These moments are full. The jagged edges are teeth nipping playfully. The smooth sides are the skimming of tongues over one another. The soft surfaces are the pillow of unkissed lips finding what it’s like to live out a dream once thought to be unattainable. </p><p>Sugawara shudders in Daichi’s arms. It’s not from the cold, but Daichi has never taken risks when it comes to his (now-former) best friend and he’s not going to start now. He bends at the waist, slinging Sugawara over his shoulder as the other boy lets out a breathless chuckle. </p><p>Daichi feels the rain for the first time— wait, no. He feels the water from Sugawara’s hair dripping down his neck and back. Letting out a surprised yelp as a cheeky hand reaches down to squeeze his backside just once, his face flushes hotly as the peal of reckless laughter pours out from over his shoulder. Daichi blames the feel of the cool water against his skin for his own shiver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forever and always my gratitude goes out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW">FireheartAW</a> for always being up to beta. If you want some excellent KageHina content, check her out!<br/>——<br/>I am accepting any and all nominations for what Suga named Daichi’s car. You know he did and you know it’s something ridiculous.<br/>(If you want to come yell some DaiSuga stuff at me outside of the comments you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ChaoticFriendly">@ChaoticFriendly</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>